Episode 7 (Crown): Legendary Universe Eleven VS Universe Eleven
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Universe Eleven 10 Years Ago *Blue Eleven Episode 7 (Crown): Legndary Universe Eleven VS Universe Eleven "Miyazaki, we will be holding a practice match between us Legendary Universe Eleven and them. We're doing this to see how much they've improved." Kazuhiko announced. Coach nodded. "I will allow it." "Great!" Kazuhiko then smiled at Isamu. "Sato, let's see if you can beat me this time. And this time, Masako is here too." "Okasan?!" He then turned around and saw his mother. She smiled. "Okasan..." "Go on, dear. You can do this!" She encouraged him. He nodded, "Hai!" Then he turned to his team. "Alright, minna! We're going to prove just how much we've improved!" "Yeah!" "Go show 'em!" And then they went to line up. Then he shook hands with Kazuhiko. "You better be prepared!" Isamu said, confidently. Kazuhiko grinned. It looks like he was about to have some fun. "Some big words you've got there, Sato! I wanna see it more than I hear it!" ~ Isamu's Narrative to Wrap up the Game ~ Yo, minna! You wanted to know how our game was? Well, we ended in a huge victory, scoring 12-8!!! We really did it, thanks to those guys! However, after we ended our match, Blue Eleven had showed up... ~ Back to the End of the Match ~ "Sato, I've had the pleasure to train you. Thank you for the experiences and memories. Go out there and kick some asses!" Kazuhiko said, slapping him on the back. "Hai!" Then suddenly, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. Blue lights were flashing about. "So, I've given you time, and this is what you've been doing, huh, scums?" A familiar voice said. "You!" Isamu said, gritting his teeth. "Why have you come?" Then the Captain of the Blues smirked, and he answered, "I've come to pick up Masako." Isamu's heart dropped. That's right, he had totally forgotten. Her week with them is up. Then that had also meant that their match with them is only a few days away. "I..." He said, clenching his fists. "Got a problem?" The Captain of the Blues said coldly. Then he turned to his team members. "Get the bitch." He ordered. "Yes, sir!" And they went and grabbed Masako, which in turn she said, "You don't have to escort me." "Milady." The Captain said, holding out his hands. "Akira." She said coldly, eyeing him. "I can walk by myself." She said, however, Akira had no intentions of letting her walk by herself, and so he grabbed her hand and led her out of the door. "Okasan!" He shouted after her. Akira turned back to look at him, and said, "We will meet in a few more days, and you will see this bitch." He said, yanking her hair. "Ouch! Akira!" She squeaked. Then she looked at Isamu sadly. "Take care of Jun, dear. I'm off." She smiled one last time before she disappeared. Then Isamu heard Akira's voice. "If you want your mother back... then you scums must win our match officially. You have three more days. Prepare yourselves, scums!" He cackled, and then disappeared as well, his cackle echoing throughout the air. Isamu was left standing there. "Nii-chan..." Jun said, shaking him. Then Isamu clenched his fists, and stated clearly, "We're going to defeat that bastard...!" His eyes were angry. Jun was taken aback, he's never seen his brother like this before. "Sato..." Everyone was shocked to see him like this. Then Isamu turned to his teammates and said, "Let me repeat this again. We must defeat them!" "Hai!" 'Preview of Episode 8 (Crown): The Match with the Blues ' I'm Isamu Sato, and just when our match with Kazuhiko-senpai was over, which ended in our complete victory, we were interrupted again by Blue Eleven, this time, fully meeting with their Captain, namely Akira. Akira somehow was on unfriendly terms with our mother, Masako, and took her away from us. We only have three more days until the day of the match. Until then, I will not stop training. He will pay, that Akira. Just watch us! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Match with the Blues! NOTE: Sorry for the delays! I've been feeling a little lazy about writing this lately since I haven't gotten to the interesting part yet... however, the interesting part will come soon! Stay tuned for the next episode!!